Humanity
by Mendori-chan
Summary: She will bear him a child. But in return, his weaknesses are revealed. The restoration of his clan will lie in her womb. Part I of the Experiment Arc, rated M. dark KakaSaku, SasuSaku
1. Default Chapter

Humanity

She will bear him a child. But in return, his weaknesses are revealed. The restoration of his clan will lie in her womb. Part I of the Experiment Arc, rated M. dark KakaSaku, SasuSaku

ooooooooooooooooo

First off, what is Mendori-chan's "Experiment Arc?"

Erm… it's a series of fanfiction that highlights uncommon (read: unusual) pairs (e.g. SasuHina, LeeSaku, KakaSaku, GaaraHina etc). The purpose of this Experiment Arc is solely for the author's practice in the field of _pairing flexibility_. Plus, it's challenging and fun! Please support her by giving reviews. And if she manages to convince, or for greater ambition, convert you, then her Experiment Arc is a success. Weee:D Of course, that is only a goal she can reach in her wildest dreams.

**a/n:** I think that there are some authors who will agree with me when I say that Sasuke might end up taking Sakura for granted. I doubt that he will change sooner or later. He might even take advantage on her innocence and love for him. But of course, that's only my opinion. In this fic, I will let Sasuke realize his humanity, that he too is capable of feeling jealousy, pain and regret.

oooooo Scene I oooooo

_"Don't try too hard... you'll only hate yourself in the end."_

She hurled enough chakra as she concentrated with her eyes closed, her hands creating a steady hand seal. The flow of amounting chakra within her was beginning to burn up her palms since she had intentionally concentrated it there. No detours. Everything had to be done with one swift blow.

Her emerald eyes slowly opened to meet her target-- a tall, silver-haired man standing ten meters away from her. And, as quick as the blink of an eye, she evanesced from her current position to deliver her attack, hurling every strength within her body for the assault. Speed wasn't the problem; it was touching him that made the whole exercise exhausting.

The clenched fist that desired to meet his face had been easily evaded, much to her shock. She was, afterall, one of the fastest students he had ever taken care of. But it wasn't good enough. The unseen sidestep he made was unbelievably fast that once her attack had missed, it made her upperbody completely vulnerable. Easily, with just one single motion, he gave her a hit on the back, causing her to lose balance.

The rest was simply humiliating. Her face met with the grass below, making her cough out the green vegetation from her mouth. Slowly, she looked up, only to meet the teasing crinkled up eye that was her sensei's. She cursed.

"I'll get you next time."

But her body refused to move once she tried to stand up. Already, she had exhausted her chakra and pushing herself beyond her limitations was just insane. This, in some way, made her sensei watch her with amusement.

"Sakura-kun, you're only wasting your chakra. It's the thirty-fourth time you fell to the ground already."

She frowned, her emerald eyes glowing with determination. She managed to sit up, though, and look up to her teacher's eyes.

"Kakashi-sensei no baka!"

For some odd reason, he had not grown used to her calling him that. Ever since she told him not to go easy on her, she had been calling him a baka for numerous times and for countless, objectionable reasons.

"Oh.." was all he could reply, overwhelmed by his amusement. Even the most disrespectful of children would dare not call him such a name. Hatake Kakashi was afterall, one of the greatest shinobis during his ANBU days. Yet, he could not figure out why his student had suddenly lost respect. She no longer cared about his past, nor did she care about his mysterious face, covered by that annoying mask.

She would even complain how unfair it is for her sensei to wear his head protector slanting over his face, covering his left eye. It would be harder for her to read his movements by seeing only one of his eyes... although, if ever he took it off, things would have been waaaay harder now that his Sharingan is exposed. And she knew this, so she couldn't ask him to gain more advantage of her.

However, it didn't matter much to him. Whenever she was around, he could be himself.

He chuckled in amusement.

"Kakashi-sensei, you were cheating!" His pink-haired student struggled to rise from her sitting position. She was as mad as hell now. "I never told you to sidestep!" Somehow, with her pouting cheeks, creased face and whining tone, they made her... well, charming.

"You never told me to go easy on you either," he replied, a smile forming under his mask. Now, he placed his hand on her head and continued, "Your chakra has grown much more compared to yesterday. I think you've had enough training already."

He knew her fairly well now. Ever since her two comrades had set off somewhere far from Konoha, she would ask for advanced lessons on how to control her chakra efficiently and precisely. She wanted to train harder and so she strived to improve herself... ever since. Ever since that day he told her she was nothing but a worthless piece of crap.

This amazed him, though he wouldn't allow her to see it that easily.

His gaze turned to the setting sun. "Ja... let's get you home."

Haruno Sakura had no time to object. Her teacher had already picked her up from the ground and carried her on his back. It felt awkward, really, but she had no choice but to agree.

"Sensei no baka... I'm really going to get you tomorrow!"

"A, ah." The teacher chuckled. "You'll have all the time in the world, Sakura-kun. Your potential is great."

She only sighed. He would always comment her that way. Even if she found it quite flattering at first, the statement became mundane. So she fell silent as they walked along the street that had been painted with shades of red and yellow due to the gradual disappearance of the star they call the sun. Her head had fallen unconsciously on his right shoulder, perhaps her stamina completely abused already.

"Sakura-kun?" Kakashi's steady voice spoke up once he stopped along the sidewalk. She had already fallen asleeep. A smile crept in, tickling his hidden cheeks. She has, indeed, grown. But that would never change the fact that he could still find remnants of the Sakura he knew so long ago: a happy, intelligent, open young woman.

"Oyasumi nasai."

oooooo Scene II oooooo

Sometime later, she began to stir. Her eyes flew open and she found herself lying awake on her bed with the clock that read 3:23 am. Kakashi must have explained to her mother that she had fallen asleep on his back again after exhausting her chakra.

She exhaled sharply. "Baka... I can take care of myself."

Haruno Sakura sat up and looked around her room, making use of the small light the moon provided from outside. It was dark and cold... and she had this stupid migrane. Perhaps it was because she didn't have time to wipe off the sweat on her skin and that she slept without cooling off a bit. But she grew used to it. It was always like this after training.

Carefully, she made her way out the door with only her soiled red dress and a blue jacket to keep her warm. Once she arrived outside the porch, she just realized that it had been raining already.

And it made her heart ache a bit.

Subtle, it was, but she could still sense the feelings left behind for an Uchiha Sasuke. Apparently, the rain was the sole reminder for her of that day...

As usual (four years ago, that is), she spotted her Sasuke-kun with a keen eye. But this time, he was making his way to Tsunade-sama's home. It gave her a very disturbed feeling, so she chose to follow him. Stealthily, she eliminated her presence with the advanced Genjutsus her sensei had taught her, making him unable to detect her existence. Even if he would turn to her direction every once in a while, he still could not see her. So he carried out on his plan: assassinate Konoha's Godaime, Tsunade-sama.

And she could not help but wonder that for some odd reason, he looked different that night.

Sakura snapped back to reality once she heard a creak on the roof. Her attention was completely swallowed by her thoughts that she noticed her silver-haired sensei, crouched on top of the roof only now. Her emerald eyes widened, utterly confused to see Kakashi here this early.

But before she could spit out a word, he spoke first, "I have told you time and again that a ninja must never allow his enemy to come from behind."

He was as clever as he was before. She couldn't even sense a single thing that he was just sitting there, watching her. Maybe, she thought, that's how he managed to grab hold of his success.

"H-How long have you been there?" The slight tremble of her voice was caused by the cold, and because of her minor migrane as well.

His eyes crinkled up into a smile. In a moment, he disappeared from the roof and re-appeared right in front of her, his features completely soaked from the rain. "Sakura-kun, in a situation like this, what do you think I should do?" His voice was deep and calm, making her shrug uncomfortably.

It confused her at first, but it seems that her sensei had started yet another lecture. A dark smirk played on the young woman's lips when she replied, "Kakashi-sensei, a lecture at 3am like this can be useful in _some _way... that is, if you were really a teacher."

His eyes widened and he immediately withdrew once Sakura grabbed hold of a kunai. She threatened to stab him already, but the silver-haired man just stood there, perhaps smiling. "You've grown quite a lot."

The pink-haired girl frowned. Her sensei would never ask such perverted questions, even if he read quite a lot of Icha Icha Paradise. Still, she knew him too well.

"Since when did you come back... Sasuke-kun?"

The man who stood as Kakashi vanished and was replaced by another man who had haunted her dreams for four years. His dark image had matured over the years, creating a firm outline of his sculptured face. She could slightly see the scars from numerous battles carved on his pale skin, and the developed muscles in his arms that boasted its magnificence through his black sleeveless shirt. Dressed to kill, as always, that Sasuke. He looked even more handsome... but became deadlier.

"Hora, aren't you glad to see me?" His voice was nonchalat, but it was as cold as ice. Uchiha Sasuke had finally retuned. Although she was so unsure what to say, he remained still, examining her features. Buttocks firm and sweet, hair pale pink and glossy, emerald eyes shaped with uncertainty, and curves good enough to grab hold of. She grew quite a lot...a lot more than he expected.

Sakura bit her lower lip. She felt like a woman captured naked in a painting as he gazed at her with so many thoughts... good or bad, she didn't know.

"I waited for you..." Her voice began to tremble again. "D-Dammit, Sasuke-kun, why now!"

She had already burst into tears, but what surprised him was the fact that she didn't let her guard down even for a second. Her hand was still clutching the kunai, eyes never giving in to any hint whatsoever that she might put it back down.

But he just smirked again.

Sasuke walked towards the girl who had once fallen madly in love with him. The girl who used to follow him everywhere, who used to flirt and act cute towards him, and who used to add "Sasuke-kun" before she ended a sentece. Yes, he thought it was so annoying and frustrating. But now that he realized how much she has grown...

He wanted to toy with her so badly. To claim her body as his. To make her feel pain. And to leave her battered and crying.

His fingers wet from the rain left a trail of water on her cheek as he traced its outline. He was so fascinated. Was it possible for a once insensitive and childish girl to grow and mature into a woman he was gazing at this very moment? The monstrosity of time... it flies too fast. Perhaps too fast for him to even realize that the hand he used to smooth her cheek had killed hundreds of men from unspoken A-rank missions. Now, he was smiling, a dark intention crossing his mind.

But Sakura only looked at him with disgust. She pulled away, cursed him, and then threw a shuriken with the use of her free hand. He reacted just in time, though. Sasuke had returned under the rain, anticipating her next move as he stood beside a sakura tree. But she was quick enough to run after him and cause a small cut on his cheek with the kunai she grasped. And as of now, the rain slowly soaked her as well.

"You've improved," he swiftly grabbed both her hands and pressed them harshly on the treetrunk, "...but you're still weak."

The way he spoke was completely devoid of emotions. She could not even determine if this man had a boy she once called Sasuke-kun living somewhere within him. He was a stranger disguised in the Uchiha heir's flesh. Without hesitation, Sakura spit in his face.

"Disgusting," she hissed, struggling to break free from his grasp. But he wouldn't allow her; instead, his grip had tightened as he inched closer to her face. His dark eyes reflected a kind of sadistic hatred, a stare she would never expect even Sasuke to possess.

"Ii zou, Sakura. What is it that you've wanted so desperately to say in my face?"

Her blood boiled. He had no right to return and talk to her about anything at a time like this. He is no longer a part of her life, and she had moved on ages ago, hoping she would never see his face ever again. "You left me-- no, all of us hanging, Sasuke-kun. We waited for you and believed that your heart was not capable of betraying Konoha as a Missing-nin." She bit her own lip fiercely. "Damn you!" Gradually, tears had finally escaped her emerald eyes. With her voice breaking, she uttered, "I waited for you long enough..."

It was so unnoticeable that even the most keen of eyes wouldn't see, but she sensed it. Sasuke's eyes twitched.

He covered it all up quickly though. And he was so damn good in hiding his feelings. Maybe this is what he had learned for the past four years.

"You can wait no longer, can you Sakura?" His face was hovering just above hers, and one more inch closer, their lips would have overlapped. "Aren't you glad to have me this close? Where is the Sakura who used to flirt and follow me? It seems that after that night…"

He began to trail off that she felt his grip loosen. Sakura quickly hurled her right hand and _slapped_ him then and there, causing his speech to hinder. His face had been forced to face left because of the attack and a small red bruise formed on his cheek.

"You hurt him." She could only hear the bitterness and hate in her steady voice. Sasuke turned back his head to meet her gaze once more, his dark and emotionless eyes being covered by his drenched tresses. "I _cannot_ forgive you for that!" she hissed more, her tone barely above a whimper.

The night that Sasuke designated to assassinate Tsunade-sama was the night he unexpectedly met up with their ex-sensei, Hatake Kakashi. The silver-haired man had long anticipated that night and there was no way he was going to allow his former pupil to carry on with his plan.

_"Don't get in my way…" he hissed._

_"I will not allow you to lay a finger on our Godaime."_

_Sakura watched both males converse from her invisible position, looking awfully curious. That night was, indeed, unforgettable. She sat hidden amid the trees that covered her even more and witnessed a fight that traumatized her for years. Sasuke was left bloody on the cold ground as Kakashi stood victorious._

_"You are a strong pupil, Sasuke-kun. But I will not allow that fact to intimidate me."_

_"Damn you!" The boy continued to charge at him blindly, but missing every single punch, hit, kick and blow. _

_Just when his defeat began to become certain did the Uchiha show his last resort. It was a gamble, but he wasn't about to back off with his plan. He created a number of hand seals to summon an application of his Sharingan, something even the most advanced shinobis could not pull off without a risk. Kakashi could not escape._

_After that moment, their sensei was left to rot on the ground as Sasuke fled, on his way to the Godaime's dwelling. Sakura couldn't find a reason to hate someone she had long loved, but after that night, every ounce of pain resurfaced._

The pink-haired young woman exhaled sharply. "I cared for Kakashi-sensei after what you did." He sensed the hate and overwhelming emotions surging within her body. "Sasuke-kun, you are no longer needed here—" Sakura placed her hand on her heart. "—and since that night, my feelings for Kakashi-sensei grew."

He was stunned.

"I don't love you the way I always told you I would."

He bit his lip and took a step back. "I didn't come here to know that, idiot." The coldness of his voice was impenetrable yet calm. A dark hint in his eyes was revealed. "I came to break you."

oooooo Scene III oooooo

Hatake Kakashi woke up from his sleep.

A feeling of uncertainty nudged him out of his dream, and it was enough to convince him that something was going terribly wrong. He didn't have time to change, so he exited his apartment with only his outdoor pants and a black sleeveless shirt to shelter his body from the rain. With only a handful of shurikens and kunais as his weapons, he didn't care less about the outcome. Sakura was in danger, and she needed him.

The rain hadn't ceased yet at this hour; it continued to pour down on him, soaking his tall figure as he sped on his way to Sakura's house. The silhouette of his shape displayed the eerie resemblance of a ghost. For some odd reason, he felt unsure… was he going to end up that way tonight?

He shook his head and eliminated all his pessimistic thoughts.

"If that man came back…"

oooooo Scene IV oooooo

The very next thing she realized was the picture of her being shoved to the muddy ground and being _crushed_.

She lost the voice to scream for help. She could not understand what was happening as he took her in his arms and brought her deeper into the forest.

When they arrived at a spot, his cold hands began to take off her red dress while she just lay against the moistened grass, having no idea of his plan. Her heart was racing as he positioned himself above her, eyes still and aloof.

"Sasuke-kun…"

"He's dead."

Tears began to fall. "K-Kakashi…sensei will—"

He pressed two fingers against her lips to keep her silent. "Don't speak of any other man in my presence!"

She shut her eyes, ultimately scared. A man whom she had loved so dearly years ago was now attempting to break her. The Sasuke-kun who used to cover for her during dangerous missions… the Sasuke-kun who used to scold her for not training properly… he was gone. The sheer reminder of that man was this stranger's face.

When he pressured her shoulders down to the ground, Sakura could not fight back anymore. The afternoon training with her ex-sensei made her consume all of her energy and Chakra, making all of her attempts to escape useless.

But she _had_ to do something.

Slowly, she opened her eyes to meet the gaze of the man before her. He was staring back at her, unable to decide on what to do next. He was confused, perhaps bickering with his childhood heart and his thirst for vengeance.

But with all her courage, she traced remnants of vestige feelings for this man and resurfaced it all as her last resort. And tenderly, she moved upward to meet his lips. Yes, she kissed him with all the yearning and pain she had felt years ago. She kissed him tenderly.

Softly.

Lovingly.

Her warmness could not make him understand. Why did he feel like an asshole?

But then, he realized: he was falling for her plan. Hastily, he broke the kiss and continued to undress her.

She began to cry.

"Why are you doing this…?" Her voice was hoarse and breaking.

"I am not entitled to be asked questions."

"Sasuke-kun…"

Finally, his eyes went back to hers. "Dammit, what do you want?"

But the sharpness of his tone vanished once Sakura began to smooth her fingertips against his pale skin. "You've been seeking for love, haven't you?" She remained calm, trying to understand his situation with all the goodness in her heart. He was devoid of emotions back then, and it was only now when the regret really started to seep in. The hurt, the anguish in his eyes were concealed perfectly over the years… but she saw right through them.

"Sasuke-kun… If only you let me, I would have poured everything just to see you happy."

He stared at her, stunned.

"But it's too late now, Sasuke-kun." The steadiness of her voice began to falter while she struggled not to stammer. "You were never there for me when I needed you the most… unlike the way Kakashi-sensei comforted me during those times when I yearned for you greatly." She traced the outline of his cheek, feeling the warmth of the tears he shed. "It was too late…"

Crying… it was an alien word in his mind. Since when did he, the great Uchiha Sasuke, shed tears for a stupid situation such as this? Since when? Since his clan was swiped out? Since happiness was robbed away from him? Since he had no other choice but to lead a path he never wanted to follow? Really, it was absurd…

But he was crying nonetheless.

"If only you realized your humanity sooner…" Haruno Sakura embraced him warmly. No, it wasn't an embrace of love and affection. It was an embrace he desperately needed since then; an embrace that made him see that even _she_ was capable of giving. "I would have held you like this forever."

He bit his lip. "Why did you wait for me?"

"Loving is beyond time and space."

It was simple, but he refused to understand it fully.

This time, however, his pride was far too great to be sacrificed, especially in front of the woman he wished to break. The restoration of his clan… will lie in her womb.

As if nothing had happened before, Sasuke resurfaced his sadistic eyes and uttered, "Your Sasuke-kun is gone now. And, as I've told you before, I _will_ break you." He harshly shoved her back to the ground and tore the remaining wear that protected the most sacred part of her body. Despite her screams, he refused to hear them. He refused to listen.

Crying… 

_Bleeding…_

_Screaming…_

He felt the sweetness of her innocence flow down his manhood as his rhythm paced. She had been clutching and gripping on his shirt, desperately trying to get rid of the pain he had caused. She had pleaded for him to stop long ago, but he continued to delve within her deeper whilst she moaned in pain.

He couldn't have been this cold… 

Who was this man ripping away her soul?

A stranger… she knew nothing of.

As short as a glance, she stared deep into his dark, emotionless eyes; eyes of which were completely preoccupied with his doing. She was near to tears once she realized the reality of all this, that the man who was taking away her innocence was a boy she had known long ago.

"Sasuke-kun…" her voice was dry, breaking.

Still, he continued to hasten his pace, shattering the hopes and dreams of a young woman who was only guilty of loving him too much. The pain was so intese that she could not scream, could not feel anymore, could not understand.

She turned away and struggled to reach for a kunai that was barely touching her fingertips. But her strength was already exhausted; the pain was too much to bear.

Emerald eyes blinded by tears, her soiled muddy dress soaked against the cold grass, and her aching heart…

She couldn't reach it.

She couldn't go on.

And once her hand had finally fell limply on the wet grass beneath them that had been covered by her own blood, she reminisced.

"Sasuke-kun…" 

_"Omae wa… urusai na."_

"Sasuke-kun…"

Faint sobs echoed throughout the dark forest, seeking for someone to hear them.

"Sasuke-kun…"

He finally exited her womb, panting heavily as she stared back at him in fear.

"Sasuke-kun…"

A dark smirk of triumph; a haunting image of a stranger living in the shell of a once great shinobi— it lingered in her head… a nightmare.

"Sa…suke…"

He bent down to nibble on her already bruised ear. A whisper, so soft, yet it made her scream inside.

"Bear me a child."

**tsuzuku**

oooooooooooo

Was it long? Hm… please leave a review. Really weird plot. :D It's my first time in a rated M fic, so I didn't put much details. I'm too young to understand anyway. Hehe :D Btw, this is sort-of like an idea I got after reading those Sasuke-becomes-a-missing-nin-and-does-_it_-with-Sakura, only I included Kaka-chibi-chan in the scene. I love him, but I hate Sakura. Why I made such a pair is something only God knows… :D


	2. II

**a/n: **Wai! Wai! A big THANK YOU for all the reviews. Now, I'd like to settle some things straight... (clears throat) I apologize for the timeline. When Sasuke left, he was already thirteen, so at the present time of the fic (after four years), they are already seventeen. Sakura recognized Sasuke on the roof because, as we all know, her observation skills are quite good. And consider this, Kakashi helped her train. Speaking of which, Sakura was not able to fight back in Scene IV because of her whole-day training with her sensei. Hey, even a ninja has limitations, you know. Why Sasuke tried to kill Tsunade, you ask? Well... he's just hungry for power. It's an ego-based problem. Not even I can understand. heehee..

I appreciate all your criticisms, really! Thanks so much. :) Mendori-chan will strive to improve on her writing.

**The second chapter of Humanity will now begin. :D**

Kakashi was sitting by the window, watching the rainwater flow against the stained glass, his view of the bleak skies being abstructed by the ripples created by the drops. It was nearly dawn when he finally found her sobbing frantically on the grass, clothes all torn out. He could have caught up with Sasuke, could have killed him with every ounce of his strength, could have tortured him for what he did. And as much as his pride as one of the best shinobis in Konoha stood, he had to accept the fact that the avenger had escaped.

Now he could only watch his former student sleep on the hospital bed, and regret being unable to be there for her when she needed him the most. He hated it so much, the feeling of uselessness.

His gloved fists clenched tightly.

With anger.

With hate.

With sadness.

And with frustration.

He couldn't do anything now. What has happened has already transpired. All they could do was anticipate the unexpected future that lies ahead of them, and wait for the results whether or not she was pregnant. But for the meantime, the silver-haired man stared out the window with something huge to ponder on.

_"They've sent seven ANBUs already, Kakashi. I assure you, he will be caught in no time."_

_"He's not human. Not even all the ANBUs can find him that easily. You know what happened four yers ago…"_

_Maito Gai exhaled sharply as he rested his back againt a sturdy chair. There was just no way he could reassure his rival to even relax and leave the job to the hunter-nins. If he were an ANBU himself, he would find a way to stun Kakashi just so the stress from three days ago would wear off a bit. Really, the silver-haired man had been at it non-stop, trying to find ways to make sure Sasuke would get caught._

_"Kakashi… does her mother know about this?"_

_The somewhat hesitant twitch in his eye was clear. "Ah…"_

_"Then…what?" Gai found himself asking, eyes narrowed expectantly at the Jounin before him. "Even you weren't able to stop him then. It was a good thing that Tsunade-sama handled him quite well… but I still can't understand how he escaped." He cupped his chin to ponder on some thoughts. "Even the ANBU team wasn't able to find him."_

_Kakashi's gaze focused onto the green-suited Jounin. "Her mother implored for me to take care of her daughter. If he came back, then I'm not going to let him slip away anymore." Though it was just a faint hint, his rival sensed it. The hiss, the blood boiling within him… he sensed it all._

What brought him to the Haruno doorstep was an issue he tackled and contemplated on for quite a while. Three knocks was all it took for him to meet the gaze of Sakura's mother.

"Gai-sensei… I assume?"

"Hai." He bowed deeply before continuing, "Haruno-san… my utmost sorry for what had happened."

The woman merely shrugged. "The past cannot be undone."

"I suppose so." He was now invited to their living room, and then took a seat on one of the couches pushed to the walls. He understood the depressing atmosphere surrounding their home and was almost too guilty to pay her mother a visit. But he came for a reason…

She stepped in the room with a cup of tea for the teacher, then took a seat opposite to him after being greeted by a thankful nod. "I always told Sakura to make tea for the guests. But she stopped doing that when she turned sixteen." And Gai could pick up the sorrowful tone evident in her voice. "You know… she never really liked being ordered around." Her swollen emerald eyes were fixed onto Gai's gaze with an expression he understood greatly. "She's growing…and we had plans for her future."

"Haruno-san… the child-"

"It hasn't been confirmed yet."

"Yes, I understand. But there is a possibility…"

"She would bicker with me often." Her eyes began to well up with tears. "But I loved her so much. I don't want her to have a hard time with her life."

Gai cleared his throat, making her gaze fix onto him once again. "Which brings me here, Haruno-san." And with every ounce of courage and reassurance he could surface before her, he uttered, "I know who can father the child."

"Kakashi…"

He snapped out of his trance and immediately, his gaze fell onto her sleeping position. With a bruised arm, she gestured for her teacher to come closer, and as she wished, he came to her side. Though the faint sounds of her breathing were somehow labored and were hurting her chest, she covered them impeccably.

"Sakura. Go back to sleep."

It was an order, but she refused to listen. Her once cheerful emerald eyes were now shrouded with doubt and pain, mixed greatly with the fear of what may lie ahead of them. She tried to sit up, but only coughed and fell back to the bed again.

"Oi, you're not supposed to move yet!" It was clear in his unmasked eye that concern was overflowing within him.

"You have to forgive yourself for this, Sensei," she said softly, and slowly, she rubbed her palm on her face, perhaps trying to get rid of the emotions that flooded inside of her. "It's not your fault…"

"Sakura, I wasn't able to-"

"Sasuke-kun will return…" She sounded so sure. Her eyes met his, and within that fleeting second, she smiled. "But I know I am safe with you."

He didn't know where she hurled the courage and strength to smile that way in a situation like this. Ever since she was young, he always thought she was strong emotionally, even if there were times when she could not hold back tears. But as of now, he realized how much she had matured over the years. She faced it all with a smile, and knew everything was going to be alright.

Truly contradictory to what he was feeling at that moment.

He was afraid that he might not be there for her again.

She watched him struggle with his emotions, ultimately understanding of the state he was tied up in. His right eye was shaking, and she could see his fists clench tightly. It was the first time she had ever seen her teacher so unsure… And so, she chose to rise her bruised arm and stroke his masked cheek, causing Kakashi to look at her in surprise.

"How many years has it been since you took this off?"

He watched her pale hand for a moment, then overlapped it with his. "I only take it off at night."

Sakura was now staring at the dark atmosphere outside where the rainstorm continued to rage on. She smiled once her eyes returned to him. "Now?"

He had to chuckle… and before he knew it, the pressure building up in his chest began to loosen. "Iie, not now."

"Kakashi-sensei… Sasuke-kun once told me you had fishlips. That's why you were hiding your face under that mask." She managed a grin. "Baka na… even I believed him then."

"Maybe you should have."

Her eyes grew expectant. "Y-You mean-?"

"Jodan yo." His eye crinkled up into a smile. And as he gathered himself to his feet to stand up, he uttered, "If it's the right time, then maybe I can give you a peek."

Though something as simple as conversing about his face made her mind relax, as well as his, it was all it took to reassure them that everything was going to be alright. The silver-haired Jounin walked towards his seat and snatched his Icha Icha Paradise, book five pocketbook to begin where he had left off. Apparetly, since Sakura was hospitalized three days ago, he was not able to carry on with the story he meant to finish.

Then finally, she reveals the inevitable, "Why are you smiling, sensei?"

"Hmm?" He had become so absorbed in it within a matter of seconds that he could no longer hear her with his right mind. And just as she observed, even amidst the dimly lit room, she could see the mischievous and impish smile he used to display whenever his eyes were on the pages of that book.

"Jiraiya-sama authored it, ne?"

He nodded.

"Sensei… why do you find porn so entertaining?"

Then finally, his attention was grabbed. "Porn is not a word, Sakura-kun. It is a sin."

She made a face. "Since when and where did I hear that before?"

He faced her, eyes smiling. "Since…"

_"What is paradise, sensei?"_

_Her innocent question was delivered in a wistful tone, perhaps quite curious about knowing what her teacher thought. The silver-haired Jounin lowered his orange pocketbook to look at the prompting gaze of his pink-haired student. She sat opposite to him that lazy afternoon, doing merely nothing but repetitively reading the characters imprinted on his book, "Icha Icha Paradise."_

_"Ne, sensei. What is paradise?" She asked again. His eye slowly crinkled up into a smile as he put aside the book that distracted him throughout the day, and in reply, he said nothing. _

_"Sensei!" she demanded an answer now. "Otherwise, I will be convinced that that book is..." Her words suddenly trailed off. The somewhat forbidden word that she intended to end her sentence with was suddenly lost in her voice. She then chose to whisper,"...porn."_

_He chuckled. "Sakura-kun, porn is not a word. It is a sin."_

_Her eyebrow shot up. "So you're admitting you're a sinner?"_

_"No, I'm just lecturing you."_

_"Sensei, if you're reading porn, then you'd have to consider yourself as a sinner ne?"_

_The older man cupped his chin. A hint of interest was shown greatly by his right eye as a smile tickled his lips beneath the mask. "Hmm… sometimes, I wonder why you're growing so curious about this."_

_And his student could not hold back the flushing of her cheeks. "B-Baka. I'm not perverted like you." She stuck out her tongue and teased, "I guess your paradise is full of sin then…"_

_Kakashi chuckled once more and set aside his book for today. In return, he drew out one of the scrolls buried deep in his jacket pockets, which was the cause of Sakura's preplexed stare. She asked him what it was for, but he chose to remain silent until he opened it wholly, revealing an empty patch of paper._

_"There's-"_

_"Nothing, ne?" he cut in, and then drew a shuriken from its holster. "Define the word 'paradise' to me, Sakura-kun."_

_His question confused her. Where was he trying to lead her anyway? But despite her doubts, she chose to answer, "Erm… a place of perfection, beauty and contentment. A place where all satisfactions are given; Heaven."_

_The Jounin smiled. "Very good."_

_"But sensei, what is the connection of my definition to that empty scroll?"_

_He positioned his shuriken colser to the paper. "That is your own definition. However, my Paradise lies in the hearts of the people whom I cherish the most. Dakedo…" And in a quick, expertly maneuvered motion, he shredded the scroll into torn pieces, which became the object of Sakura's perplexed stare. _

_"Sensei…"_

_"As you know," he continued. "Those that I cherish the most have already gone. Therefore, I am left without a Paradise to be happy about." His hand reached in his pockets once more to dig out a roll of tape, which was something Sakura thought was weird, as his other hand busied itself by gathering the pieces of paper. "Sakura-kun, a paradise is something you want to protect with your life. I lost that paradise…" Slowly, he began to cut the tape and stick the pieces back together. "But I am gradually building a new one… a better one where I will be able to defend it with my existence." His gaze focused onto her, and a smile crept in his lips. "My paradise will be protected in the same way that I protect those who have become important to me. Happiness will only then be given in return when I see that those people are safe."_

_She was impressed. Who would have thought of such a thing? Perhaps she overestimated her sensei too much, that he was only fighting to defend his way of the ninja. There were a lot of people who doubted him in the past, but it was only now when she understood him fully._

_"Sensei…"_

_The scroll was now back to its full self now. He held it up and smiled. "Scars will only remind us. But that won't stop us from healing, ne?"_

As much as he liked lecturing her with visual aids, Sakura was awed by her teacher's gentleness. He was always nonchalant, trying his best to make her understand different situations through simple afternoon lectures like this. He spoke in a soft tone, truly hiding the fact that he was regarded as one of the best shiobis in their village.

And she liked him that way.

"I think you'll be out of the hospital by tomorrow," Kakashi broke her thoughts. He was already closing his book and had looked at her with a prompting gaze. It seems that she had allowed her thoughts to distract her that the silence between them bothered her teacher greatly. He smiled slowly. "After I speak with your doctor, I'm sure you'll be just fine."

But that sentece worried her to a great extent. Her emerald eyes were now resting on the tiled floor, shaking uncertainly. "Kakashi-sensei… am I-?"

"Mah… I wonder if it's a boy." The man was talking to himself as he cupped his chin thoughtfully. "In that case, what should you name him? Hmm… if it's a girl, then maybe Chidori would do, ne Sakura-kun?"

Although she would normally slap him in the face for giving such unwanted comments, she had to realize that it was his way of reassuring her that he would always be there for her. They wouldn't know for certain yet. But whatever happens, she had to accept it. So she chose to rest her back on the pillow behind her and a small, credulous smile crept its way to her lips. "Chidori… sounds nice."

He smiled as well. "Raikiri-kun sounds nice if ever it's a boy."

"Sensei!"

He chuckled softly. "What?"

"Doesn't naming children after your only original move sound… absurd?"

"I don't see why not."

She managed a childish pout in detest to his simple reply. "Baka na."

Maito Gai gathered himself to his feet and gave Sakura's mother a courteous bow. The silence took place and deafened their ears for a fleeting moment before he spoke, "Kakashi will not disappoint you, Haruno-san."

The rather plump and older version of the pink-haired kunoichi averted her eyes to the fading rain outside her window. It was late, and she planned to visit her daughter, that is, if not for the teacher's unexpected visit. But the somehow vindicated and firm conclusion the raven-haired Jounin announced echoed in her head incessantly. "Kakashi-san…?"

"He has grown fond of her since."

Her lips trembled. "He is…"

Gai turned to the door and his feet led him outside. "Haruno-san, your decision may take a while. But I assure you my utmost confidence that he will take good care of her."

The woman faced him with a small smile and replied, "I will talk with Sakura tomorrow morning. The results will be delivered by her doctor on that day as well." She clasped her hands as she escorted the Jounin outside. "Gai-sensei, would like to speak with Kakashi-san as well."

**tsuzuku**

**A/n: **I decided to develop Kakashi and Sakura's relationship in this chapter. Don't worry, the next chapters will continue on with the plot as well as the zenith. Please find time to read the third installment of Humanity because in that part, the KakaSaku pairing will be put to its maximum. (hehe… I gave away a hint already:D)

I kept this chapter really short, in case you were wondering. All the main ideas will be jammed in the third part. :D I felt that releasing the pressure a bit would help our characters ease their stressed conditions.


End file.
